e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a psychkinetic, silver african pygmy hedgehog from a decimated future. Silver hails from a 200 year away future. He returned to the past alter his destroyed future by killing Sonic the Hedgehog. Character Concept & Features Silver was created to utilize the new psychics engine which had been added to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Silver was originally designed as an orange mink named Venice (as in Venice the Mink)http://ie.xbox360.ign.com/articles/735/735501p1.html. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver debuts in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In a distant post-apocalyptic future, Silver, along with his patner the pyrokinetic Blaze, work together in constant attempts to defeat the fire demon Iblis; however, all of their attempts so far have been in vain, as Iblis is immortal and can resurrect himself ceaselessly. Frustrated with this, Silver desperately wonders how they can permanently destroy him, and are then approached by Mephiles who tells them of the Iblis Trigger, the one responsible for the resurrection of Iblis, and reveals that they must kill him to prevent Iblis's return. He states that the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sends himself, Blaze, and Silver back in time to when Sonic was still alive, though Silver and Blaze are separated in the process. Silver finds Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun, but is mistaken for Sonic himself by Amy and distracted before he can strike. Amy decides to help him find the person he is looking for, though he is largely unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he warms up to her and decides to help her in exchange for her help, though they don't know that they are both looking for the same person. Soon afterward, Silver finds Sonic and attacks him. Sonic initially had the upper hand but showed concern for him, even asking if he was alright in the end. Silver psychokinetically throws Sonic into a building, incapacitating him and wonders if Mephiles was joking, wondering how someone as weak as Sonic apparently could possibly cause the apocalypse. Sonic attempts to run after Silver when Eggman captures Elise again, but Silver knocks him down and is about to deliver the final blow when Amy intervenes, allowing Sonic to escape. Silver tells Amy about the world's devastation due to Sonic's actions, but Amy refuses to believe that Sonic would ever do such a thing, says that she would choose Sonic over the world any day even if it was true, and immediately leaves Silver. Disheartened, Silver leaves to ponder over whether or not killing Sonic to save the future is truly the right thing to do. Blaze finds Silver at the docks and, after some conversation, she convinces him that they need to save the future by any means necessary. After failing to track Sonic down at Eggman's snowy mountain base (though they acquire Elise's blue Chaos Emerald there), they encounter Mephiles, who tells them that Sonic is at the terminal station. After tracking him down, Silver paralyzes Sonic with his psychokinesis, allowing Eggman to capture Elise once again in the confusion, and is about to kill him when Shadow, whom Silver at first mistakes for Mephiles, intervenes, once again allowing Sonic to escape. The two fight to a standstill, and Shadow uses Chaos Control to evade Silver's intended punch and kicks Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Refusing to be defeated and desperate to save his world, Silver pulls out his Chaos Emerald and, much to Shadow's surprise, induces Chaos Control at the same time as Shadow, opening up a time portal to the Soleanna of ten years ago. Shadow tells Silver of Mephiles's true intentions, and they both decide to go back to the day that the Solaris Project went haywire and see what really happened. Once they arrive, Shadow and Silver witness the project's failure first hand, with a machine exploding and the Duke of Soleanna getting badly injured while protecting Elise, then only seven years old, from the blast. The hedgehog duo splits up, Shadow pursuing Mephiles, and Silver pursuing Iblis, while the Duke gives Shadow the Scepter of Darkness to imprison Mephiles. Silver tracks down Iblis and paralyzes him with his psychokinesis, and the dying Duke (despite Silver's insistence that he run) seizes this opportunity to use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis within the unconscious body of his daughter, entrusting Silver to take her to a safe place and telling Elise not to cry, as doing so would release Iblis, in his dying words. Silver carries Elise out of the lab, meets up with Shadow, who has successfully captured Mephiles, and sets Elise down next to a nearby tree. Shadow leaves the Scepter of Darkness with Elise, knowing what becomes of it in the future, and they both open up another time portal to the present, which Shadow immediately jumps through. Silver, however, is just about to follow when he hears Elise call for her father in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, Silver gives Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, and then follows Shadow through the portal. Upon their return, Silver reveals to Blaze that Mephiles had lied about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger and, realizing that Eggman may intend to release Iblis, they go to help Sonic save Elise from Eggman, arriving just in time to save Sonic from a small army of Eggman's robots; unsurprisingly, Sonic is somewhat wary of Silver at first, but graciously accepts his help nonetheless. However, they do not make it before the Egg Carrier crashes into a mountain and explodes, killing both Elise and Eggman. After a moment of grieving, Sonic and Silver use Chaos Control to allow Sonic to travel back in time to before the Egg Carrier exploded in order to save her, and Sonic gives Silver his Chaos Emerald in order for Silver and Blaze to return to their own time, which they do. Silver and Blaze defeat Iblis once more, and he attempts to use himself as Iblis's vessel; while he is not accepted, Blaze is, and she seals Iblis within herself and uses Chaos Control to teleport herself into another dimension to ensure that Iblis does not return, much to Silver's dismay and sadness. Later on, after Mephiles kills Sonic and merges with Iblis, Silver is among the characters who are transported to Solaris's dimension, and they all work together to gather the Chaos Emeralds in order to resurrect Sonic and defeat Solaris. In the end, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver successfully destroy Solaris, and Sonic and Elise travel back in time to when Solaris was just a flame and extinguish him, erasing the game's events from history. What happened to Silver's world after this is unknown. Sonic Rivals Thus after the events of Sonic 06 were erased, no one recognised Silver in this game chronoloigically, making a debut to in-game characters. When his story started he found Eggman Nega (diguised as Eggman and not knowing he was Eggman Nega). Eggman Nega had a camera which turned people or objects into cards. Shadow, after receiving a transmission from Eggman six hours ago went to investigate and found Silver. Believing Silver was trying to assaninate Eggman, Shadow chased after Silver. Silver eventually follows Eggman Nega out to space with the help of Shadow and Eggman. Silver destroys the Egg Destroyer turning Eggman Nega into a card and returning to the future. Sonic Rivals 2 In Sonic Rivals 2, Silver returned to the past to change the future again. He started collecting Chao and put them in a safe place where no one would find them. By his client's request, Espio investigated things. Eventually catching Silver and telling him he knew about the Chao. Silver told Espio that it was to save their worlds as Eggman Nega wished to feed the Chao to the Ifrit. He teamed up with Espio and they soon became close friends. Silver and Espio travelled to the Ifrit's dimension and destroyed it (thus making the Chao rescuing irrelevant). With the Ifrit destroyed, Silver returned to the future. Minor Appearances Silver was an unlockable character in Sonic and the Secret Rings in Party Mode. He is unlocked by collecting 87 Fire Souls and could be used on any Party Mode stage but has no role in the story like Tails and Knuckles did. In SEGA Superstars Tennis, Silver made a minor cameo as he was a cheering audience member of Green Hill Zone. Silver is a playable character in the sequel to Sonic Riders, but for a second time he is not involved in the story's plot. He is a Flight Type character and his default gear is Psychic Wave, which can turn into an Air Ride to access new areas. To unlock Silver you must beat the second story in the game (Babylon), along with Blaze, and a robot named SCR-GP, which is a power-type Silver makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (or SSBB for short) in Green Hill Zone. Along with Tails and Knuckles, he could be seen running through the loop in the stage. He never touched the ground but he used his psychokinesis to travel through it without touching the ground. He also had a trophy and a sticker. His sticker was obtained randomly. His trophy however could only be obtained by completing Target Smash Level 3 with all characters and could only be obtained once. *Sticker Info: Launch Power +49 *Trophy Info: A hedgehog who traveled back in time to defeat the Iblis Trigger and therefore alter the future. Silver has a positive attitude and a strong sense of justice. He has telekinetic powers that allow him to control physical objects, including abilities to freeze or shock enemies, which he uses to fight for peace and justice. Silver was a Knight of the Round Table in Sonic and the Black Knight. He appeared as Sir Galahad, son of Lancelot. However, he was not a main story character and was only playable in Multiplayer. He was unlocked by beating the stage "Lancelot Returns" in the Deep Woods. Galahad's gloves have the same cyan/aquamarine circle on his armored gloves as Silver does on his gloves. Galahad controlled his sword using Psychokinesis in Multiplayer and was a unique character. Silver was supposed to appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter games but for an unknwon reason, he was removed from the final game. His data still remained in the game and the only way to play as him is to hack the game. Silver along with Metal Sonic, appeared as newcomers in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Silver appeared as a Skill Character. In Sonic Unleashed, Silver never actually appeared but he is referenced in the day stage of Empire City under the name Silver Beach along with other places named after characters like Blaze Road Interaction with other characters Blaze the Cat Silver's best friend in an alternate timeline. Silver and Blaze were partners in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) but as the events of Sonic the Hedgehog were erased, it's possible that they no longer no each other as they have never met in a Sonic game (except Spin-Offs). Shadow the Hedgehog Silver and Shadow were enemies when they first met in Sonic '06 when Silver mistaked Shadow for Mephiles the Dark. They soon become partners and the two time travel together through an inter-dimensional rift. They learn more about the Solaris Project and the Iblis. The two next (and first since the events of Sonic 06 were erased and technically, never happened) meet in Sonic Rivals when Silver looks for Eggman Nega. Shadow does not trust him and chases him. Near the end of the game in the Meteor Base Zone, Shadow and Silver develop a bond and help each other defeat Eggman Nega with Shadow using his powers of Chaos Control and Silver using his psychokinetic powers. In Sonic Rivals 2, they were not allies and fought when they had to as Silver didn't want to Shadow to get in his way. Nonetheless, Silver respects Shadow as a good friend. References Category:Characters Category:Non-robotic characters